


you don't see me (until I do)

by Blackshard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Cute, Double Life, Drabble, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fiction, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation, Romance, Secret Identity, Soulmate AU, birthday fic, m/m - Freeform, new life, second life, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackshard/pseuds/Blackshard
Summary: In his past life Draco had someone very special to him, someone he loved and cherished, but in the end was taken away from him. His last words before departing were “Wait for me in the next life, Malfoy”. Draco stuck to his promise, and waited, and waited, and waited. Would a sudden shift to a remote location change the odds of meeting his past lover?And what does his old man’s nephew have to do with everything?





	you don't see me (until I do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesoftime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesoftime/gifts).



> Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me (except for the oc, duh... Ohh, and also the plants!) and are created from the magnificent god that is JK rowling.
> 
> Me: I don't own harry potter, dr--
> 
> Draco: of course you don't own harry. I do!

Draco sighed, looking up at his newly purchased home. It didn’t appeal to him when he had bought it, and it certainly didn’t appeal to him now. The only reason he had decided on it was because Harry had once told him that he loved the countryside. It was a stupid bet, Draco now noticed. 

What were the odds of finding Harry in a place like this anyway?

It was next to none, but Draco let that flicker hope remain.

Draco’s new house looked exactly like how the pictures portrayed it to be. The front of it was based on a hexagon, the sides uneven as if somebody had pulled on the figure from each side. A window was placed smack dab in the centre of the twisted hexagon. It looked as if it hadn’t been opened for years, even with his position on the ground Draco could see the unfathomable amount of dust gathered onto that window.

He brushed all of that off. The most appealing thing about the exterior of the house was not the shape. It was the color. The exterior of the house was coated in a layer of green paint, toxic green at that. 

It made Draco’s head ache.

Overall the only thing that impressed Draco about the house was it’s ability to stand upright, even after looking like that.

Taking a deep breath, Draco let himself into his new home.

….

It had been 3 days since Draco had shifted into his into his new home. 

It was not half as bad as Draco had originally thought it to be. The country side was quite enjoyable, with a lot of scenery and relaxing things to do. He especially liked sitting on his patio and watching his elderly neighbour water his plants.

It was on this day that his neighbour had finally noticed him. It sure took a while. He was a kindly looking man, who seemed to be nearing his 80s. Through observations, Draco could tell that he harboured a passion for gardening and nature. 

As the weeks went by, Draco could find himself helping the man carry out his gardening duties a lot more. He found himself opening up to the man a lot more, silently, through actions rather than words.

….

“Hey grandpa, how’s your leg doing today?”

The elderly man gave an encouraging nod towards Draco.

“Nothing more than I can handle, young one” he reached out his hand towards his cane,”mind getting that for me?”

Draco politely handed over the cane, before assisting the old man as he tried to stand upright.

It had been almost 3 months since Draco had moved in, and this old man had been one of his only sources of entertainment; from the stories he could tell, to the incredible knowledge of plants he had.

“Young one, I intended to ask you this when I first met you, but I put it off”, the old man started, taking a shaky step forwards. “Why did you come here in the first place?”

When Draco did not respond he continued. 

“You certainly didn’t come for work, as you’ve been here all week, and as far as I know you don’t live with anybody to care for”. He took a breath, slumping on his cane, “and you sure as well didn’t come for the heck of it, cause you seemed to hate the countryside when you first arrived.”

The old man had sure waited a long time just to ask this question. He respected that of him.

“I came here for someone”

The old man looked up surprised as if he hadn’t expected Draco to reply.

Draco continued. “I hoped that I would find him here, but it seems that the universe has it’s own plans.”

“By the sound of it, you seem to be describing an old lover”

“I am” was all Draco said.

“By the sound of it, it also seems like you don’t know this man anymore, almost like you knew each other once. The old man’s eyes lit up, “you’re talking about the past. A past life isn’t it.”

Draco’s mouth dropped. “How did you figure that out?”

“Somebody once came to me, you give me the same feeling as heshe did”

They talked a little more about Draco’s past lover before the conversation came to this:

“If you loved him so much, then fate will bring you two together once again”

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, “No”.

“You don’t want to meet him?”

Draco let out a puff of air, “It’s not that I don’t want to meet him, it’s quite the opposite, actually.”

The old man waited for Draco to complete his statement, lowering himself back onto the chair he was previously seated on.

“It’s that I don’t think—i know that he wouldn’t want to meet me”

“What do you mean?”

“I wronged him greatly”, Draco replied twisting away so that he wasn’t facing the old man.

“If you he loves you, he would be able to forgive your past mistakes, no matter how bad they are” the old man replied, his voice low.

“It’s not about him forgiving me”, Draco spoke in a louder, harsher tone than before, “he already did. I didn’t. I can’t forgive myself”

“Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it.” the old man too raised his voice, “every sin can be forgiven, forgiving yourself is the first step.”

Draco did not reply.

“It doesn’t matter what happened in the past. What you —

Draco turned his piercing grey eyed gaze on the old man, effectively cutting him off, then with a strangely monotone voice he spoke, “I killed him”.

Then he turned and fled, not looking back.

The old man did not follow him.

It was not that he didn’t want to, he couldn’t.

….

Draco then locked himself up in his house for a while. The old man didn’t once shout for him, or disturb him in any way.

He was giving Draco time to reflect, and forgive himself. But the more reflecting was done on what he old man had said.

Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it.

It was true, every word in that sentence had truth to it.

He had been numbing the pain, putting it off, keeping it in. 

‘Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery’, he had once heard from somebody very wise.

He couldn’t understand.  
….

During the span of the two weeks he spent locked inside of his house (his neighbour dropped by groceries ever so occasionally on the doorstep), the old man’s nephew came to visit.

The first thing Draco noticed about him was his hair, slicked back, black hair. It stood out more than his face which had seemingly plain features.

He never got to meet him though. He left within the span of two weeks. 

The old man said he would be coming around again soon, when Draco had finally gathered up the courage to get out of his house and back to the old man’s house.

….

More than 3 years had passed since Draco had started living in the house and the old man grew wearier and wearier. He seemed to never have much energy anymore, leaving the plants to Draco and his nephew, Arrhyton. 

Draco got along with Arrhyton, personally liking how the boy worked in silence, putting as much passion into caring for the plants as the old man.

By the time summer rolled around the old man was unable to get off the bed, and slept all day. Fate was unavoidable.

“Don’t be sad, I won’t die till you find your man, young one” He said every night before shutting his eyes.

….

Another month passed, and the man was growing more and more unstable.

As Draco entered the room on a stormy day, the man was going through his last moments. 

“What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does” the old man rasped out looking at Draco, his eyes gently fluttering to a close.

“No no no no no, old man, snap out of it!”, Draco pleading was something different, “You said that you would not die until I found him!”

The old man cough - whispered something, too low for Draco to hear. 

Draco leaned in closer as the old man spoke once again, this time carefully shaping out the words as he spoke.

“Wait for me in the next life, Malfoy”

Draco smiled, his voice cracking as he spoke back to the old man, “I will.”

.  
.  
.

“I love you, Potter.”

He was not sure Harry had heard him, before drifting right back into the grasps of death.

…

Why was it that he outlived everybody he cared for?

…

and to the question of: What does the old man’s nephew have to do with everything?

The answer is: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In the epilogue they get reunited and stay together for once. Author confirmation aye.
> 
> Oh and Arrhyton is an anagram for 'not Harry' in case you didn't notice! ^-^
> 
> Comment what I should try writing about next, feedback, prompts, anything really ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
